The goal of the Mayo Post-Baccalaureate Research Education Program (PREP) is to increase the number of individuals from underrepresented groups who choose biomedical research careers. Our overall hypothesis is that students from underrepresented groups increasingly choose biomedical research careers when they appreciate the short-term and long-term value of this research in improving human health. The proposed specific aims test additional hypotheses about the effectiveness of existing and innovative programmatic elements. Mayo's PREP is successful and mature, having been a unique cornerstone of institutional education diversity efforts since Mayo pioneered this program nationally in 1997. Mayo's ongoing commitment to diversity is supported from the highest executive level, resulting in significant positive changes at the institution. Mayo's unique, highl-integrated clinical and biomedical research environment provides an ideal context to foster career goals of apprentice scientists. A leading graduate school, medical school, MSTP MD/PhD training program, and residency program thrive within Mayo's exceptional tertiary care center. The Mayo PREP synergizes with multiple established diversity programs, including Mayo's NIH IMSD pre-doctoral program, URM summer research programs, and other institutionally-supported diversity education initiatives directed through Mayo's Office for Diversity in Education. Mayo's successful PREP and IMSD programs celebrate peer mentoring and mutual support between URM students across the summer undergraduate, clinical research, PREP, PhD, and MD/PhD research continuum. This synergy is critical for student self-efficacy, identity as biomedical research scientists, and elucidation of individual training paths. PREP progress during the prior funding cycle, together with longitudinal data derived from 17 years of prior PREP students, provide objective evidence of success in promoting graduate training leading to the PhD degree. Our selection process consciously identifies applicants who are highly likely to succeed, while also reaching out to a limited proportion of students who are calculated risks. Mayo PREP leadership believe that increasing the number of national URM PhD students means more than cherry-picking students already destined for success. For the next five years we will sustain the successful Mayo PREP elements already in place. Indeed, 17 years of experience have guided the optimization of these elements. Nevertheless, we continually seek program improvement. New in this proposal are emphases on i) counseling toward outstanding achievement goals through individual development plan (IDP) instruments; ii) promoting PREP scholar familiarity and experience with post-PhD research career paths outside of academia, supported through participation in an existing Mayo Graduate School internship activity; and iii) promoting PREP student leadership skills and national dissemination of Mayo PREP best practices by hosting student-organized biannual tri-site PREP research conferences. The unique and deliberate synergy afforded by combining Mayo UR pre-docs, post-bacs, summer undergraduate and medical student research fellows will be maintained. Specific aims: Aim 1. Maintain and improve the premier Mayo PREP with a steady-state of 9 students such that at least 75% of graduates matriculate into PhD or MD/PhD programs. We hypothesize that our tactics will continue to be effective in increasing the number of UR students entering PhD programs. Aim 2. Enhance the Mayo PREP by implementing Individual Development Plan (IDP) educational instruments for trainees. We hypothesize that use of the IDP tool will accelerate preparation of Mayo PREP students for successful professional school admission. Aim 3. Innovate the Mayo PREP by providing PREP students with improved knowledge of post-PhD career options. We hypothesize that these activities will alleviate student concerns about the stability/viability of PhD careers, thereby increasing the number of PREP scholars that choose to pursue PhD training. Aim 4. Innovate and disseminate best practices of the Mayo PREP by hosting a student-led, regional, tri-PREP conference at Mayo Clinic in alternate years. We hypothesize that planning and hosting a regional scientific conference will affirm and sustain PREP student professional trajectories, as well as help students to form national mentor and peer support networks and showcase their skills to graduate programs. DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): This research education program will provide 1 or 2 years of support and professional skills development for recent college graduates. The goal is to help students from diverse backgrounds (e.g. ethnic/racial minorities, individuals with disabilities, and individuals from disadvantaged backgrounds) to advance to successful biomedical research careers at the PhD level, thus contributing to the diversification of the biomedical research workforce.